


Dark Desires

by DoctorGold88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGold88/pseuds/DoctorGold88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ragtag team of runaway royals find themsleves in the Dark Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhodidnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegirlwhodidnt).



He was a SHE. 

It was not very often Rumplestiltskin was surprised. Having seen future and what it held for him and his plans. Now, however, was one of those rare moments. He remained on the floor, bringing his legs up to bend his knees, placing his elbows on them. His feet flat on the floor. She tensed at his movements, her hold tightening on the serrated dagger she held against her leg. "Pray, tell, Dearie, How you came to grasp my dagger in your hand?"

His anger roiled off him in waves, nearly tangible in the lare room. The girl knew better than to take her eyes from him, always expecting the unexpected. Someone had schooled her quite diligently in her handling of him. Handling, ha! He would wait. He would bide his time, and when she made one mistake, he would show her the true dangers of trying to play gods and demons. He was a master at this chess game. and he always won. 

"Your name is Rumplestiltskin." she said, ignoring his jib, "And I command you." Her voice was soft, a lilting melody that was haunting as it lowered. The stillness of the room was nearly suffocating as the magic weaved through and around them, binding them together. A dark symphony of magic that chilled her blood. "You will obey my every order and execute it without question." Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth, hating this girl, hating the power that she wielded so immaturely. Surely she did not know what she was doing. Or did she? He looked into her face. Wanted to see what story her eyes told. 

They were old. So very old in one so young. They had seen so many terrors, bore so many sorrows. Her eyes so blue they rivaled the sky. They were clear. straightforward. Determined. She had taken that sorrow. That grief. and turned it into purpose. In that alone, was this child like him. "Any and all who wishes me harm," she continued in the same tone, "you will dispose of them only after I have finished questioning them, and have given you leave to do so." She paced around him, watching him, his every motion. tapping the dagger against her leg. A nervous habit perhaps?

"I have two companions with me. You will protect them as well. from any and all who wish them harm." She walked a full circle around him and crouched to look him in the eye. "You will not harm them. They are in my protection and as a result they are under yours as well." Emotion tugged through her facade and there was the desperation he had scented on her when he had her up against the wall. She felt strongly about these mysterious companions. In an unexpected move, she placed her hand on his knee. Rumplestiltskin's eyes glanced down at her small hand, then slowly raised his reptilian gaze to hers.  
"I have no room to be gentle. I can't afford to be. I know I am dead the moment I release you," a twist of her lips in what was a weak attempt of a smile made him wonder what his face must have shown. "However, here and now? I have need of your power."

Rumplestiltskin moved to stand, pausing to glance at her. With a nod, she removed her hand and stood. He rose to his feet slowly, standing his full height.

With a sweeping bow, he addressed her, "My Lady" 

She rolled her eyes, never failing to see the sarcasm behind the gesture. Gripping the dagger she tipped the edge to her pointer finger, pricking it. The blood was deep red and bubbled on the pad of her finger. "You are mine. Now. Go. Tend to my companions."


	2. Chapter 2: Names, Games, and Finer things

"What are you thinking?! Did you seriously think we would not have wanted to know what you were planning?!" 

Snow's eyes blazed with fear and anger. Belle paced in front of the bed Ruby lay on, her red cape covering her body. Her breathing was staggered and her skin blazed with fever. The dagger, sheathed to Belle's waist, burned into her skin, reminding her of the heavy burden she bore. "I did not want you to worry." Belle spoke softly, her sweet voice belying her agitation, "If this had failed, we would be dead either way. At least in this way, your ignorance of the situation would have given you a better chance of survival." 

"Do you even understand the repercussions of what he will do to us if you release him?" Snow stood in front of the fireplace, her already fair skin nearly pale in her agitation."If we falter even for one moment, what horrible demise awaits?" Her arms gripped her body protectively, as if she were holding herself together. "He is Rumplestiltskin." She murmured, her eyes turned to pleading, "The most powerful wizard in our world." Snow White shivered, "the Dark One." She placed her hand on Belle's arm, stopping her pacing. "Are you sure that you can do this?" Her face was contorted in worry. For her, Belle realized with a start. Snow was worried. Not about their situation, not about the monster, leashed for the moment in his tower, but for her. the wielder of the dagger. "We have no other choice, Snow." Belle placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "We must do this. For all our sakes."

Emotion clogged her throat as she wrapped her arms around her friend, allowing herself a moment of reprieve from her burden. She absorbed Snow's trust in her as she held her, allowed herself this momentary relief. 

She had learned a long time ago that being soft was not going to help her survive in this cruel world. She had sacrificed every part of her femininity and womanhood to become the hard woman that held the rightful queen in her arms. She had not killed and stolen to see them die in this Dark Castle, had not manipulated and torn away from every ounce of goodness instilled in her by the memory of her dead mother, to be the heartless leader of this small coup, just to watch them fail and see the dark of death dim the light from their eyes. 

She had to be hard, had to be merciless, so that Snow would not have to be. She had to be inhumane, so that Ruby could maintain what humanity she had left. 

Gently, she extricated herself from Snow White's embrace. Snow smiled sadly as she watched Belle's walls rebuild around herself. She was younger than even Snow White's nineteen years. barely sixteen. Yet the weight of the world had perched on her shoulders and made a nest of them. She traced Belle's cheek, her eyes warm, encouraging. "Whatever the foe, Milady, I stand by your side" She vowed. Belle nodded, moving away from her to the bedside, away from the warmth and soft words she offered to the welcoming darkness that emraced her with chilly fingers. 

Ruby shivered in her unrest, her fevered brow furrowed. "He takes his time to spite me, I fear." Her voice lowered, a sign of her patience waning. Her fingers danced on the hilt of the dagger, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Ruby groaned, pain etching her face. 

"Rumplestiltskin."

She did not raise her voice, merely said his name as she would greet an old friend. Purple smoke swirled around her, sifting through her hair, a sickeningly sweet odor touching her nostrils. a blink and he stood before her, his too large eyes perusing her as he bowed before her, the mocking gesture not lost on her. "Milday?" 

"Have you completed the antidote serum for the poison?" Belle wore a mask of indifference, her face stoic, her right fingers playing along the dagger, caressing the hilt almost lovingly. The threat was not lost on Rumplestiltskin. his nostrils flared as he watched her hand caress the beginnings of the serrated blade. "Time is of essence and I will not have her die." Belle narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips, as she cocked her head slightly, "Do I make myself clear?" 

He giggled. 

Rumplestiltskin giggled. 

"Im sorry Dearie, but you can't be serious." His voice raised to a childish crescendo, "You are but a child! From Whom do you replicate your poor attempt of a person of power? did you read it in a book?" He swaggered around her, waving his hands theatrically, "Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you the Girl Wonder! See her puny attempts to show herself intimidating and commanding to the great and powerful-AARRGH!" 

Snow watched in horror as the monster-man crumbled to his knees, his forehead touching the cold floor. His arms gripped his abdomen as his face contorted in agony. he moved his mouth wordlessly. She turned to Belle for explanation and gasped. 

The gaping wound in her palm dripped blood where she had torn the skin. The dagger was soaked in her blood. It dripped onto the floor from the blade. It was not the blood that had shocked her, she had seen bloodshed many times, had at times been the cause of it. Blood did not surprise her. 

Belle's eyes snapped blue fire. fairly crackled with it. She stepped towards him, her hand hanging limply at her side, the dagger gripped tightly in her wounded palm.

"You," she said slowly, quietly, "are under my command. You will come when I call you, and answer me when I ask a question. No longer shall you mock me." Belle stood before him, her slight figure shaking with barely suppressed rage. "You will return to the tower and finish the antidote for my companion." she paused, a strange light in her eyes, "and," she continued, "should it already be completed, you will administer the serum to her. Now."

Rumple raised his eyes from his crouched position on the floor and met her gaze. For what seemed an eternity, the Dark One and Belle stared at each other. She was unflinching. She stared back at him, her gaze revealing nothing. Finally, he nodded.

"Very Well, Milady."  
Belle sheathed the still bloody dagger and turned her back to him. "See to it."


	3. Promises, Lusts, & Loyaties

She clenched her fists, her nails biting into the tender flesh. Her reflection stared back at her from the looking glass, the smooth pane accenting her beauty. Her raven hair, smooth skin, and blood red lips. Her beauty was no comfort to her today. Her power was no comfort to her today. Neither had gotten her what she wanted most in this world.

Snow White's Heart. 

Regina sneered into the mirror. "Where are they?" silence was her answer. Turning away disgustedly, she paced the vast bedchamber. They could not have simply disappeared. It was impossible. Neither one of the young princesses had a knack for magic, neither did they have the support of the villagers. Regina had made sure of it when the charges for their arrest was made. 

Yet they had disappeared. Nowhere to be discovered. 

She had sent many a soldier after them on horses, trackers highly skilled in the way of the forest, and a huntsman of the wood. She had given the Huntsman a once over when he had shown up in the thrown room after being 'politely' invited and had immediately commissioned him to find the two young women. There was a steel in his eyes that she found would be useful. She had heard about this Huntsman, had heard about his ruthlessness, his heartlessness. She needed someone who would not be swayed by the large and soulful eyes of a young princess that could pierce the very soul. She needed a Hunter. A Predator. Too many times, Snow White had found a way to escape from the clutches of even her fiercest of soldiers. That princess of Avonlea, if one could even name her a princess for so small a realm, was altogether a different. She did not have the wide eyes or the fair skin as her Snow, but she did carry an intelligence that was not a thing to bat an eye at. Many times Regina had found herself a step behind this smart child. 

Word had reached her that these two had met each other and joined forces. Now they were gone. Disappeared completely off the face of these lands. 

Sighing, Regina walked to her patio and leaned against the balustrade. They were out there. She would find them. Her revenge would be her Happy Ending. 

"My Lady?" 

She smiled seductively, turning into the embrace of her lover, nuzzling the chest hairs she found at his exposed neck. "Your late."  
Growling, Gaston wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her back into the room. "My apologies, My Lady."  
She met his inviting mouth with a fervor that made him groan into her mouth, tightening his grip on her waist, drawing her flush against him. 

Her insides caught flame as her heart froze with pain, with betrayal. He was not Daniel. He never would be Daniel. Daniel was dead. buried in a casket where her mother would never find him. Despite the fact her mother was away in another realm, pushed into a portal. Regina would not take the chance of her escape. Her Daniel would be safe. Where in life she could not protect him, she would protect what remained of her True Love in death. 

Gaston feeling her withdrawal, nipped her bottom lip. She blinked rapidly, her dark eyes raising to meet his. "Where are you, Regina?"  
backing away from him, she wrapped her arms around herself turning away from him. Gaston followed her. "My Lady?"  
"They have not located her, Gaston. She has disappeared from the lands." She felt him pause just behind her, his hands, callused from wielding a sword caressed her arms, bringing her back to the warmth og his chest. "My sources has informed me that she was last seen disapearing into the forest. With Snow White." 

She felt him stiffen, thena light kiss on her head. "You believe that they will be harder to find together. That they will not be caught as quickly as they would have apart." 

Regina turned in his embrace, raising her eyes to his. "You knew her your entire life, Gaston. She is an intelligent girl."  
Gaston snorted, looking over her shoulder, "Too smart for her own good."

Regina smiled teasingly, "That is right, she did turn down your offer of marriage, didn't she?" His lip tightened in indignation and she laughed outright. "Your poor pride had no chance."

Gaston tightened his grip and she was reminded once again of his strength. He was a powerful soldier. His strength being in his arms and his ability to wield a sword skillfully. His name had been renowned across the kingdoms of these lands before she had heard of the disastrous wedding proposal and denial that had landed him irate and vengeful on her doorstep. He was putty in her hands after a drink or two of lightly dosed wine.

"No worries my soldier. We will find her, you will have your revenge, and I shall have my stepdaughter in hand."

Regina linked her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair as he bent his head to kiss her. "She shall know the mortification that she inflicted upon me two-fold. And when she has felt that pain," He murmured against her throat, licking the heated skin there with relish, "She will know the pain of another kind." he crushed her to him, bringing her feet off the ground as he walked to the large bed. Throwing her onto it unceremoniusly, he followed her swiftly, landing atop her with a smirk. "She will understand that I am not to be denied. only then can you have what I have left of her." 

Roughly he pulled her skirts aside, seeking the warmth of her inner thighs, teasing her into oblivion. Regina, shivered at the feel of his harsh breath on her skin, relishing the feel of his deep timbre resonating down her spine. 

"Revenge," She moaned, her fingers entwining in his dark hair, as her eyes closed, seeing a different pair of hands on her body, a different body atop hers. 

Gaston grinned savagely, a too eager, evil light glinting in his eyes, "Yes. Revenge."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ruby awakened to silence, her ears alert to the slightest of sound. No movement or sound came to her ears or eyes. She sat up slowly, gingerly testing her body. Finding that she could move without pain, she tossed the quilt from her body, stopping only to reach for her cloak. standing from the bed, she tied the red sash of the cloak around her neck, observing the room around her. It was huge. The fireplaced blazed brightly, warming the vast room with its flames. Floor-to-ceiling windows were covered by huge curtains, thicker than a persons body width. She was not imprisoned, that she knew, she had known the pain of imprisonment. Never again. Snow had promised her-

Ruby went cold despite the heat of the fire. Snow White. Her scent was here, though not as prominent as to make her relax. Belle's Scent was more recent. She had been in here. Walking to the large double doors, she opened it cautiously. The hall was endless. Empty. Closing the door behind her, she confidently walked down the hall, following the Snow White's scent as it grew stronger. She sniffed and sneezed as a perculiar scent wafted around her. It was indescribable yet oddly familiar. 

Her wolf hearing picked up the murmur of voices close by and she picked up her pace, recognizing Snow's sweet tones. 

"Lost, Dearie?" 

Ruby jumped, whirling towards the voice behind her. A childish giggle touched her ears and her eyes widened.  
Green scales, sharp, pointy teeth, yellowed as gold, and crimped, shoulder-length hair.

The Dark One.

Ruby growled, taking a step towards him threateningly. Rumplestiltskin made a face of shock, mockingly pressing his hand to his breast, "This is how you thank the person who saved your life?" 

Ruby paused, her brow furrowing. "You? Saved my life?" She dropped her arms, Staying where she was, never for a moment daring to drop her guard. He was the Dark One, after all, "Why?"

For just a moment, she saw rage flush his face, his reptilian eyes going dark as he snarled. She blinked and it was gone, as if she had imagined it. His countenance once again controlled and in place, "Your Protector has quite a determination to keep you alive." Was that ill-concealed admiration she heard? Ruby shook her head, convinced she was hearing things. "Where are they? Where are my friends?"  
With another giggle that raked against her ears, the Dark One bent low, giving her a mock bow as purple smoke engulfed him, and he disappeared from in front her, leaving her alone in the empty hall once more, a bitter aftertaste left behind from the smoke. "Bleh!' she cleared her throat, swallowing the bitter taste to get it from her taste buds. 

Turning back towards the sound of Snow's voice, she followed the seemingly endless hall to a flight of stairs and descended them, picking up her pace as Snow White's scent became more prominent. She needn't have rushed. 

Snow White barreled into her, wrapping her arms around her with a surprised "Oh!" Ruby braced herself against the onlsaught, to no avail. They crumpled to the carpeted floor in a tangle of arms and legs. They laughed, holding each other in relief as they rolled happily on the carpet, mmaking complete fools of themselves in their giddiness. Belle stood over them, her heart full with relief and happiness. They were alright. They were safe. 

For now. 

Her smile waned. turning away, she retreated back into the glen. This room had become a favorite of hers. It was the smallest room in the large castle, yet it was perfect for the things that she had to do. An ornate desk sat in a corner, in between two floor-to-ceiling windows, also covered by thick curtains, a blazing fireplace and two large shelves of books sat behind the desk. Lavishly furnished like the rest of the house, it boasted the more common base colors, unlike the rest of the estate flourishing in their too-bright colors. It was a nook really, a peaceful get away from the rest of the world of chaos.

"Lady?" Red stood at the still open door, uncertain. Belle, hating that she would feel so unsure, walked to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Ruby relaxed, a grin spreading across her face. With a laugh, she threw her arms around Belle, not giving her a chance to resist. Snow came behind her and wrapped her arms around them both. Belle, after a brief hesitation, put one arm around Snow White, the other around Ruby. 

They stood there in front of the open door, holding each other, gathering their strength. Belle was the first to begin to pull away. She was prevented, however, when Ruby held her closer, putting her head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Lady"  
Belle put her arm around her again, sighing. 

It was Snow White her spoke next, "Together." Ruby snorted, her shoulders shaking in relieved laughter, muffled by Belle's shoulder. Belle allowed the beginning of a smile to escape her mouth. 

"Together."

Above them, in the tallest tower, a powerful imp waved his hand over a mirror, watching as it swirled then cleared to reveal a touching scene. Three women, one fair with raven black hair, a soft smile on lips red as blood, a tall exotic beauty, long dark brown hair flowing down her back, a shock of red highlights streaking the tresses, eyes wide and expressive, and finally their leader. The dark, chestnut haired beauty, with eyes that rivaled the bluest of cerulean skies. Her eyes that told such a tragic story. He should not be so affected by one so young, he was old enough to be her grandfather many times over. Yet despite his captivity to her, he could not remove the mirror's visage of her. He watched almost centhralled as she extricated herself from her companions and removed herseslf into the den. The remaining two, in perfect women fashion, went to to find the kitchen, the one they had named Rogue having been fully recovered from the poison that had wracked her body, now being famished. 

Ignoring them, he returned the mirror's focus on the blue-eyed leader. She sat at the desk, her head bent over a plethora of maps. A tendril of hair fell from her carefully made ponytail, which she was quick to put back in its proper place. He watched her far into the night, studying her, watching for any sign of weakness. Anything that could be used against her. She never left the small nook, remaining at the desk, poring over the maps, over a set of letters, stopping only to nibble on the crust of bread and tea that the Rogue had brought to her first for breakfast, then for the evening meal the one they named as Winter, had brought to her on a tray. 

They were loyal to her, their Lady. She was their strength, carried it on her small shoulders. Without complaint she held hers and their safety and well-being in her seemingly capable hands. Rumplestiltskin gripped the handle of the mirror in is hands, his eyes unable to look away from the image on its smooth pane. 

The sun was caressing the dawn into wakefulness when Rumplestiltskin allowed his eyes to move from the mirror. He rubbed his cramped wrist, placing the mirror down on the table. She had not slept, staying at the desk the entire night. Writing out strategic plans, and possible escape routes. He grudgingly admitted to her intelligence. She was unlike any female he had ever encountered. Then again she had to be, to control one such as he. An enigma. Rumplestiltskin smiled giddily. A Challenge. 

And oh, how he loved a good challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries on the Horizon. Exactly WHY does Regina hate Belle so much?


	4. Change of Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something there that wasn't there before

The rain fell in unforgiving torrents. The wind, slashing to and fro, was an equal companion to the rain's icy pellets. The town was wet and miserable. Thatched roofs bent beneath the weight of the rain, cowering from the wind in its fury. Wooden shutters, worn with unrepair, were closed against the onslaught, meagerly protecting the inhabitants within. On the outskirts of the little town, barely touching the vast forest, a small building hummed with subdued life. The door was thick, the only opening to the outside world, protecting the occupants from the harsh storm. Rain and wind lashed against the mortared walls, to no avail. 

Inside, the pub was alive with the inhabitants of the town and travelers from without. They shared tables with the townsfolk, sharing tales of their travels to pass the time, waiting for the storm to appease. One occupant sat apart from the rest in a corner of the pub, his hooded features hard to discern from the thickness of the cloak and the shadows of he corner he sat in. He watched the room as the occupants cast wary glances his way. He brought the tankard to his mouth and swallowed the dark liquid. No one approached him or gave him pause to consider his safety. His broadsword sheathed at his side as well as his wide frame assured that. Sharp eyes scanned the room once more, listening as the wind increased in its fervor. 

The door swung open and the rain gushed in coldly, its greedy fingers killing all warmth in the room, nearly diminishing the flames that blazed in the fireplace. 

Protests arose and shoulders hunched to block out the cold as the door was swung shut. He looked up to see two hooded figures stand at the entrance. One of the cloaked figures stepped more clearly into the light of the fireplace, hands outstretched towards the flames. A dark tendril of hair escaped from the hood of the cloak, curling towards the blaze. He sat straighter, pulling up to his full height in his chair. 

Belle saw a movement in her peripheral view and turned her head to the tall figure sitting in the shadowed corner of the room. The glint of light on metal gave him away. With a relieved sigh she turned away from the warmth and walked to the cloaked man, who, standing as she approached, opened his arms and enclosed her into his embrace. Belle wrapped her arms around his waist, burying into his more human warmth. 

"You're late." Lancelot murmured, drawing back to look into her face. Belle smiled, her affection for this man obvious in her reception of him. Her body relaxed as he gestured for her to sit across from him. He looked questioning at the still form standing behind His Lady, but made no comment as she turned to the slight form, whispering urgently to them. Moving a little ways away from them, the figure stood by the fire, half turned towards the table where they sat in the corner. Obviously a protective stance. Lancelot smiled as she turned back towards him, taking the chair across from him with a deep sigh. He slid his tankard over to her and, smiling her thanks, swallowed the remainder of the ale. Wiping her arm across her mouth in an unladylike gesture, Belle leaned forward. 

"What have you heard?" 

Lancelot leaned forward, lowering his voice so only she could hear, "The queen has increased the bounty on your head, as well as the reward for Snow White's head." He paused and she leaned forward, hearing the hesitation in his voice, "What aren't you telling me?"

"You are to be returned to Avonlea." he whispered, watching as she paled at this news, "To the dungeons underneath the palace into the hands of-''

"Gaston." 

Lancelot nodded, watching as the fiercest of warriors he had ever encountered pale at the name of one man. She trembled underneath her cloak, her fear evident as she gripped the empty cup. "I will not be taken back to him," she said fiercely, "I will die first." 

Over her trembling shoulder, Lancelot saw the cloaked form stand straighter, shifting closer to them, as if sensing her distress.

He nodded, understanding she meant every word. Removing her fingers from their white-knuckled grip on his tankard, he smoothed them one by one to relax, taking them in his large hand. "It will not come to that, Lady." Empty promises, he knew, if King George had anything to say on the matter. This was not the time to tell her this, though. Not yet. 

His eyes were once again drawn to the slight figure that had accompanied her into the pub. The cloak was made from the finest pelt, beaten to a fine lustre, the finest of hair remaining on the cloak and hood. A jeweled band lined the hood of the cloak, sparkling brightly in the light of the flames. 

"What do you know of the villagers in Avonlea? How do they fare?" Belle hesitated before nervously asking, "Do they stay loyal to my father?" 

Lancelot shifted uneasily in his seat, his brows furrowing together in consternation, "My Lady-" he stopped, unsure how to continue. Belle sighed, removing her fingers from his hand. He was always such a gentleman. Such a man of virtue. Even now, he sought to keep her from being harmed. How was he to know that no horrors could further surprise her. She had faced a demon and stood victorious. He had tried to break her spirit, and her body, into submission, and had failed. 

"Tell me, Knight. Do my people remain faithful to my father the king?"

"To your father, yes." He saw her sigh in relief, her features easing into peace, and hated himself as he continued. For her, always the truth, "But no longer to you." Her brows furrowed tightly together, her confusion evident. "The queen has ordered your arrest, and death to any who solicit help to a king-slayer."

It only took a moment to sink in. Her eyes widened, too large on her face, and he feared she would faint. "My fa-father?"  
"Is dead, my Lady." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The purple smoke dissipated from them, leaving them in the large foyer of the dark castle. The great ceiling-to-floor doors that led into the great room stood before them, their great swirls and designs a speciality of the dark one's. He removed his cowl with one hand, shaking free his hair from its constraints. He moved to go through the doors.

"Wait."

He felt the light tug of her hand on his arm as if it were a brand. He stepped back to her side, a quip ready on his lips. It died a swift death as he looked down at her ashen face. An inexplicable frissure of alarm ran down his spine. He stepped in front of her until he was facing her, his reptilian eyes holding a question in their gaze. 

This was not the strong female that had wounded herself to bring him to submission. This was not the woman who had boldly broken into the dark castle, seeking out its demon owner in desperation. Nor was it the young woman who had bravely tucked her hand into the crook pf his arm, to be magically whisked away to a distant part of the realm to meet with an old friend. 

Before him stood a child, lost and afraid.

Her cerulean eyes were too wide, too large. Her hands trembled.  
"My Lady?"

He should be gloating. He should be mocking her in her weakness. Taking this moment to use against her. Every dark fiber in his body screamed for him to take his vengeance while she was weakened. Told him to destroy her now while she was unprotected. 

It was the man in him, that humane part of him that remained, despite his dark curse, that daringly took her trembling hand in his. He waited for her to strike him, for her to come to her senses and snatch her hand away, ordering him to never touch her again. He waited for her to cringe in horror, in disgust.

Thin fingers wrapped around his knarled claw of a hand. His eyes shot down to their joined hands, unable to speak. Haltingly, he raised his gaze to hers, finding her eyes meeting his. They were unreadable, yet she had not turned him away. Stepping toward him, slowly as she would a dangerous animal, her other arm wrapped around the arm holding her hand, and she placed her head on his bicep, her face disappearing in the folds of his silk shirt. Rumplestiltskin froze. They stood like that, monster and master, for wht seemed an eternity to him, but was in truth only a matter of minutes. 

Stepping away from him, he felt her withdraw back into herself, though the anguish that he felt emanating from her was not so easily quenched. She straightened her shoulders, drawing her emotional armor back around herself. Dropping her hands from him she stepped away, smoothing an imaginary tendril of hair from her face. A feeling of remorse at the loss of her hand was quickly squashed, and Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One once more. As Belle was once again his Cold Lady. 

The thick doors opened without a sound, and they entered into the hall. A different atmosphere surrounded them. Not quite friendly, by far, but more...amicable. 

"Rumplstilitksin"  
He turned, his carefully schooled features revealing nothing. Was that a semblance of a smile on her face?

"Thank you." Nothing more. With a flourish, he bowed deeply, his hands spread out on either side of him. Neither of them made voice of the fact that it lacked all mockery.


	5. Routine

Falling into a routine in the Dark Castle was surprisingly easy. The mornings were rudely awakened by the sounds of female laughter in the kitchen, the clatter of dishes and silverware matching the peals of their laughter and the chatter of light conversation. Lady could be found in the makeshift office, having never slept through the night, her hair mussed from agitated fingers combing through them. Maps and papers cluttered the large desk, and books lay strewn about the floor, open and forgotten as they yielded no help. Winter would come in quietly, placing a tray of food at the edge of the table, her eyes forever filled with a deep anxiety for her friend. Rogue would take the journey upstairs to the tower, a tray for their Dark Host in her hands. Winter could not understand Rogue's interest in the Dark One. Wherever he happened to be, she could be found tripping at his heels, asking questions, her bright smile undaunted as she tagged along wherever he went within the grounds of the castle.

By mid afternoon, Rumplestiltskin was in an agitated state. He woul retreat once more to the Tower, his patience frayed to ribbons, his mind scattered. His ever attempt to conjure a potion was thwarted by his little pup and her eager fingers. Outburtsts of "Rogue no!" and "Don't touch that!" could be heard throughout the castle. Practicing in the gaming room, Winter would smile as the walls echoed the sounds of their master's distress, as if mocking him at his inability to be rid of one woman. Or three, for that matter. Winter practiced daily in the gaming room, her preference always being the bow. It was these times when she allowed all her frustration and pent up anxiety for her people, her friends, her realm, to be freed in the loosing of arrows from the quiver on her shoulder. Lady would join her, throwing knives her weapons of choice. Silently the two women would practice together for hours, their thoughts their own secrets. The gaming room was a large room, nearly hidden in the depths of the castle. Winter had happened to fall upon it by chance, looking for a quiet place to clear her head. She had roamed for what seemed an eternity through the many halls. Seemingly taking the same hall more than once. She turned a corner, defeated, and ran into a door. Opening it, she gasped as she saw the largeness of the room. On one side, an assortment of weapons of every imagination, and some she could not even fathom, hung on nooks, covering the entire wall. The rest of the room was bare, save for a few targets in the far back of the room. Without hesitation, Winter made her way to the wall, plucking a bow and quiver from their places. The residents of the house did not see her again until supper, sweating and satisfied. 

When the sun had drifted behind the trees, beginning its slow descent to darkness, the Dark One would descend like the sun, down the stairs from the tower, and sit at his wheel, turning it slowly back and forth. He lost himself in the turn of the wheel, not eating, hardly drinking, as he spun wool into shining gold. Rogue and Winter would enter the main hall, plates of food in hand as they sat at the long dining table. Talking quietly amongst themselves, their voices were a soothing cadence in harmony to the creak and groan of the wheel. It was times like these that Rogue gave him peace, of which he was eternally grateful. His sigh of relief could be heard from across the room, and Rogue would stifle a giggle. Sometimes, she could swear the walls laughed with her. A slight tremble, a shiver, as she tormented its master. 

This evening, he ascended the stairs as usual, the sun, melting in its defeat as the night concquered its light, and sat at the wheel. It was not long before the two females joined him in the room, their meals in hand. Winter sat at the table, her back facing the grand door. This night, Rogue was not so cooperative. "Rogue." Winter's warning fell on deaf ears as she walked over to Rumplestiltskin, purpose in her step. 

If he made notice of her coming, he did not show it as he purposely ignored her approach. She stopped, waiting for him to recognize her presence. She stood for several minutes before she sighed, defeated, and placed a steaming plate of food on the bench beside him. "Good evening, Rumplestiltskin." She murmured, turning away from him. He grunted, forgetting her as easily as turning the wheel. A half smile touched his lips and he victoriousy spun the wheel once more, reveling in this small victory. It was to be short lived however as Rogue turned and plopped beside him on the bench, careful of the plate at her side. Rumplestiltskin turned slowly, his face carefully neutral as he gripped both hands on the wheel.  _A rat,_ he grumbled internally _, is that too much to ask? Just one flick of my wrist..._ _  
_

"Why do you spin so much?" 

Her question came as a surprise. Of all things she could ask him, he had not expected that. He heard her repeat the question, his eyes flicking to the den of his mistress, watching as the door opened slowly. He could see her in the shadows of the room, hiding in the doorjamb, listening to the conversation. 

"Rumple?" He turned at the nickname. 

"I like to watch the wheel," he said softly, his eyes going back to the cracked door, "It helps me forget." Winter paused at the change of his tone. Gone was the child like squeak, in its place a deeper brogue came from him, almost somber.  

"Forget what?" Rogue said, scooting closer. Her eyes lit with curiuosity, her brows furrowing. 

Rumple turned suddenly, causing Rogue to jump. He faced her, his arms flung out in an extravagant gesture, his eyes lit with mischief, "Guess it worked! hee!" he chortled, turning back to the wheel, and plopping down on the stool beside the bench. After a pause, he heard a cough snort. beside him, Rogue giggled at his quip. He looked up just in time to see a swirl of brunette curl disappear back into the room, the door closing softly. 

Standing, Rogue walked away, back to the table, a smile still on her face. Rumplestiltskin turned away, hiding a small smile. He was the Dark One. An Ancient being. He was not susceptible to little girls with too wide eyes and endearing sweet smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no write. Sorry, loves! Muse has been a pain in the butt! But here you go. Enjoy my sweeties! I couldn't stay away.


	6. Into the Woods

The night was uncharacteristically cold. The wind battered against the large windows repetitively, unceasingly moaning as it raged around the walls. The fireplace blazed with light as the flames roared high and large, warming the great room. The walls are unmoving this night, still as the tomb, keeping a silent watch over its occupants. The castle was silent. Winter and Rogue shared a bed. Uncomfortable enough in the Dark Castle to not sleep alone. Next to each other in sleep, huddled together in the center of the large bed, Winter spooned behind Rogue as if to protect her. They were safe. Rogue, troubled by harsh dreams, trembled as lightning cracked the sky overhead. Winter tugged her closer to her chest, murmuring cajolingly into her hair. She closed her eyes, trying to still her rapid heartbeat. She had never liked thunderstorms. They reminded her too much of the past. She held Rogue closer to her chest, as much for her comfort as for Rogue's. She hummed softly, a familiar tune her mother always sang to her when she could not sleep. Rogue stilled beneath the soothing sound of Winter's voice. 

Rumplestiltskin paused outside the door in the hallway, listening to the sound of Winter's voice as it reached past the doors and into the hall. Who would have thought these women, these strong, stare death in the face and laugh females, would be so afraid of something so simple as a lightning storm. Shaking his head, Rumplestiltskin headed upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. All was still and it would be perfect for him to work on his magick. His planning had been put aside for quite some time due to little girls running under foot. His concentration was not at its best due to their constant presence throwing him off. One of them possessing his dagger made his life that much more difficult. No matter the beauty of his Lady, he could think of one million ways for her to suffer once the dagger was back in his hands. And oh, would he enjoy her suffering. Her pain would be his greatest pleasure. He would make it last, she would be the reminder to the rest of this realm that no one should trifle with the Dark One. Opening the door to the Tower, he shut it with a wave of his hand, walking right away to the table where his spells were made, his magick conjured. Out of habit, he found his clawed hand reaching for the mirror handle, bringing the glass to his face, her name a thought in his head. He put the mirror down, knowing she was there, downstairs once more in the office, scrambling over his endless supply of maps and books. That he would place several new books nightly onto the shelf for her to pore over was not him being kind. He wanted the blasted girl and her companions out of his house, out of his life and his miserable existence. 

He had dedicated his life to one purpose. One purpose that he alone knew. To share it with anyone else meant to trust explicitly a person with his reason for existing. He could not, would not, put that much trust in anyone. He had trusted once, a long time ago.

Never again. 

Giving in, Rumplestiltskin picked up the gilded mirror and looked into the glass. 

She was sleeping. Rumplestiltskin blinked.

Unsure of what he was seeing, he brought the mirror closer. Her brunette curls spread over the desk, covering the maps and opened books. In a space between her hair, her face could be seen. her lips were parted, and she was breathing deeply the throes of slumber heavy on her. Normally tense features were relaxed, making her youth more pronounced.  Rumplestiltskin sat down heavily in his chair, his brow furrowed. She was young enough to be his child. His grand-child, his  _great-great-_ grandchild. Where was her family? Who was this girl who held such purpose in her eyes, such determination? Yet was so vulnerable. Where were her parents? Who had raised her? Where was her motivation? These were qustions only she could answer and she was holding onto her secrets as tightly as she held his dagger.

He watched as her brow furrowed, her lips formed a mue. A small whimper escaped her lips. She was dreaming. The Dark One was out of his chair faster than a blink, standing in the den before he realized what he was doing. The purple haze disintergrated around him, and he walked softly to the desk, unsure of his action even as he placed a scaled hand on her forehead, smoothing her thick tresses from her cheeks. She stirred and he snatched his hand away. He had not touched her since that moment in the foyer when she had allowed a moment of vulnerability seep through her ice-cold walls. She had reached out her hand, and he had given her his arm. Though days ago, he still felt the imprint of her on his flesh. He cocked his head to the side, wondering at her.

Around the castle, the storm was bitter and angry. Lightning cracked overhead, the wind was harsh and unrelenting. Despite the blazing fireplace, she shivered, her arms coming around her middle in an attempt to warm herself. Producing a blanket from thin air, he placed it over her shoulder, careful not to touch her again. He was the Dark One, the master of words. He would know her story before their adventure ended. Reaching over her once more, he touched the spot between her brows. smoothing the furrow there with a thumb and pointer finger a light rush of magick pouring from his tips. She whimpered once more and was silent, her face relaxing into sleep.  

"If you stare long enough, you just might figure out what makes her tick," Winter's voice reached his ears from the door. He looked up, watching as she came into the room, her shoulders tense, "Then again, you could watch her for an eternity and still not understand her." she stopped on the other side of the desk, her eyes dark. The Dark One looked out from his eyes, a jeer on his lips. "Were you making a point, Dearie?"

Winter shook her head, absently smoothing a scrap of paper with jittery fingers. "I know who you are, Rumplestiltskin," she whispered so as not to wake her mistress, "I know of you, your magic, your way with people," she paused, meeting his eyes, "The deals that you make,"

"Your point, Dearie."

"She is my mistress," Winter growled lowly, "I gave her my fealty and I will stand by her to the death. I will kill for her,  _have_ killed for her." Winter backed away her eyes feral with purpose, "Make no mistake,  _Dearie,_ I will have no qualms about taking that dagger and plunging it into your dark heart." She stopped at the door, her back to the room. Rumplestiltskin growled at the threat, his yellowed jagged teeth bared, "You would destroy yourself."

"If it meant her safety," Winter murmured, knowing he could hear her, "Both of us will die." She disappeared through the door, as silently as she entered it. 

*************     ************      **********

The crash in the foyer made him jump. The concoction he had been brewing together jarred and overflowed in his hands, burning his skin. With a hiss he dropped the vial. "Whatever next!" he growled as he exited the room, leaving the vial spilled on the floor. 

"Rogue go grab the pot from the kitchen, you know the one," Winter was on her knees, stashing food into a shoulder satchel. Beside her, Lady had removed a few of the weapons from the gaming room, and was stashing them with an equal fervor into another satchel. Rogue hurriedly disappeared through the hall to raid the kitchen. Her eyes roaming to the window as she went, her mouth tensing in worry as she saw the sun descending quickly from the sky. 

"Rogue, hurry!" Winter's voice reached her ears and she began walking quickly, unaware she had stopped. 

With a crash, Lady dropped several of the weapons on the floor. With a curse, she bent to pick them up, her dark ponytail sliding over her shoulder. Sighing, Winter knotted the satchel and moved to help Lady. "She will be fine, Lady." She assured her, picking up a stunt handled battle ax and placing it on the table. "We will be there, just as we always are. She is not alone." Lady smiled gently. "Everytime gets harder for her, what will I do when she can't control it anymore?"

"We." Winter placed her hand on Lady's shoulder, "What will  _we_ do."

"Well this is all so sweet, but can someone tell me what in seven hells is going on?!" 

Rumplestiltskin stood in the foyer entrance, eyes blazing. Lady looked up from her position on the floor, one hand in the satchel, the other at her hip. Rumplestiltskin glared down at her, his too big reptilian eyes mesmerizing as they gazed at her. "backpacking through the Enchanted Forest?" 

Lady stood up, placing the satchel on the table, "I did not call you down yet, Rumplestiltskin."

The Dark One blinked slowly, maintaining eye contact as he opened his eyes. "Hard to think  when all hell is breaking loose in my foyer. A creature can't concentrate."

"We have to go," Ruby came around the corner, her eyes feral, her hair wild. Rumplestiltskin turned towards her, the magic swirling around her nearly daunting in its power. How had he not noticed this before? Three sets of eyes turned to the window, eyes darkening in apprehension as the sun was overtaken by darkness. 

"Rumple," Lady said his name softly, and he turned, ever at her command, "Take us to the Enchanted Forest."

Purple smoke enulfed them, curling around each of them in a teasing embrace. Winter coughed, the acrid haze burning her senses.  Rogue scrunched her nose, the smoke a swirling mass surrounding her. Lady retained her gaze on Rumplestiltskin, her eyes unreadable as they were swallowed up by the swirl of purple magic.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was the stunt-handled battle ax on the table.  


End file.
